Within a computing environment, a user may have a large number of electronic documents such as electronic slide decks. Increasingly, these can end up being stored in numerous places, such as local storage, possibly at multiple personal devices, and remote cloud storage in a disparate fashion, e.g. spread across multiple folders (which might not have been chosen particularly logically); distributed between multiple document management and storage systems, attached to emails etc. Moreover, there will also often be exact duplicates of certain documents (e.g. at various storage locations and attached to emails etc.), or versions with overlapping content, for example different versions that are created as the content is edited, possibly by multiple users e.g. via a collaborative editing application. As the range of options for storing and sharing documents increases, it becomes increasingly hard for a user to keep track of documents, or to locate particular documents of interest. Existing solutions are mainly limited to basic keyword searching of individual document repositories, and a lot of time and effort is often needed on the part of the user to locate documents of interest, particularly if they are not stored in a particularly organized fashion.